


That's For Me To Know, You To Find Out:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Reiventing Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e14 Hoa 'Inea (Misery Loves Company), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, First Date, Flirting, Friendship, General, Girls Kissing, Happy, Happy Ending, Help, Het and Slash, Kissing, Multi, Nervousness, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Talia are excited about their date, They are enjoying their time to themselves, & with their family, What will happen on their date?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & Talia are excited about their date, They are enjoying their time to themselves, & with their family, What will happen on their date?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Talia Mason felt like the world was her oyster, she scored a date with one of Hawaii's top hunky cops, & she scored a big gig for **_Sports Illustrated_** , & doing the **_Victoria's Secret Catalog, Sexiest Fantasy Issue_** , all at once. She felt like she was dreaming, & never wants to wake up from it. Her Best Friend/Manager/Stylist/Dominant, Margot Skylar, was there to cheer her on.

 

She went into the tent, & she was pulled in, & recieves such a bruising kiss, It nearly took her breath away, She leaned her forehead, against hers, & says, "I am so glad that you are here", she whispers, Margot smiled, & said, "Me too, You need a session now, Don't you ?", Talia only nodded, & Margot got into character, "Look at you flaunting that perfect body, Well, When I am done you, You won't be pretty for long", she rips the bikini off of her, leaving her exposed, & opened. While, Talia gets her session, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams can't wait to share his good news with his best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

Margot gave Talia light smacks on the ass, with the flogger, that she carried in her bag. Also, She bit each asscheek, as she fucks her, & tortures, licks, & nibbles on her nipples. "Feel better ?", Talia nodded, & said, "Yeah", "Good, It can't happen again", The Beautiful Brunette nodded, & said, "I know", Margot said with a wicked smile, "Don't worry, I will help you with your hot cop", & she helps Talia get ready for the next shot. The Busty Beauty knew that the only one that she wants a future with, is her handsome blond cop.

 

Danny decided to wait & tell his friends that he has a date with Talia, He was definitely on cloud nine, ever since he asked her out, & he knew that he owed part of that to Steve. He also was in a such good mood, he is gonna take his ohana out to lunch to celebrate, Finally, Some luck is on his side for a change, & he is looking forward to it. He came in with a spring in his step, The Others were confused by it, But Steve smiled, knowing exactly what it meant.

 

"You Son of a bitch, You got the date, All right !", he exclaimed with happiness, as he high-fived the blond, Officer Kono Kalakaua asked, "What's going on ?", Steve said with a smile, "What's going on, Rookie, Danny's life is changing, For the better, He got a date with Talia", "For real ?, Good for you, Danny", The Ex-Surfer said with a smile, as she hugged him, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said softly, "It's nice to see you happy", & Lou added, smiling, saying, "You go Boy", & they went on with their day's worth of work.

 

Danny looked up at the clock, & realized that he was gonna be late for his coffee date with Talia, & he cursed, exclaiming, "Oh, Shit, Shit !", The Others looked up, & went to his office, "I am a dead man, I am gonna be late & Talia won't want to see me ever again", he was in an anxious state, "Go, Danny, Me & Chin got this report," The Handsome Hawaiian Native said, "Yeah, You always did stuff for us", "So go, Steve & Kono, Get this boy home, & relaxed, & find him something great to wear", Lou commanded, & Steve said, "On it", Kono said with a smile, "Don't worry, We got him", & the three members left, & Kono lead the way in her car, cause she was a lead foot, & they made it to Danny's place in no time at all.

 

They got Danny to calm down with a glass of water, & they helped him find a denim shirt, & jeans to wear that brings out his eyes, "Thank you, Guys, I owe you one, Italian Feast at my place, Tell the team", Kono said smiling, "We will, Thanks, Danno". Steve said with a bigger smile, "Your happiness means more to us, So you don't owe us a thing", Kono agreed, & they all left the at the same time, & went on to their separate ways. "I am lucky to have such a wonderful ohana, & supportive friends", he thought to himself, as he made his way to the destined meeting spot, where they are gonna have coffee.

 

Talia showed up right on time, she was looking amazing in pink, & with white sandal high heels, She sat & joined him, They asked & answered questions that the other was dying to know. It was such a great atmosphere, & Danny was glad to be part of it, especially with a drop dead gorgeous lady with him, as company. "Talia, Are you gonna show your kinky, & wild side yet ?", Danny said with a smirk, & Talia said with a waggle of her eyebrows, "That's for me to know, & you to find out", which left Danny feeling suddenly dry in his mouth, & wet his lips, & swallowed, as a response, They went on with their date.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
